Sean Cassidy
Sean Cassidy, also known as Banshee, is a mutant with the ability of superhumanly powerful lungs, throat, and vocal cords could produce a sonic scream for various effects, in concert with limited, reflexive psionic powers which directed his sonic vibrations. He can hover or fly at the speed of sound. Biography ''X-Men: First Class Sean Cassidy is a mutant with the ability to create powerful sonic waves with his voice. In 1962, he was recruited by Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr in order for him to join their team of mutant peacekeepers they were forming for the CIA. After the Hellfire Club tried to recruit them, Sean and the others relocated to Xavier's mansion where they began training to defeat Shaw. Xavier taught him how to control his ability and use it to fly by using a harness developed by Hank McCoy. During the Cuban Missile Crisis, when the team assembled to finally confront the Hellfire Club, faced Angel alongside Havok. X-Men: Days of Future Past During a harsh confrontation between Charles Xavier and Magneto on a plane, Eric reproaches over the death of Azazel, Angel, Emma Frost and Banshee. X2: X-Men United His name appears on a list of names Mystique scrolls through on Stryker's computer while looking for Magneto's file. Powers and Abilities *'Mutant Physiology:' Banshee is a very powerful mutant who possesses the power to generate and manipulate powerful sound waves. **'Super Sonic Scream:' Banshee has superhumanly powerful lungs, throat, and vocal cords, he can produce a sonic scream for various effects, in concert with limited, reflexive psionic powers which directed his sonic vibrations. He also has the ability to use it underwater for sonar. **'Sound Wave Generation:' Banshee can generate, create and project powerful sound waves. **'Sonokinesis:' Banshee can manipulate sound waves. **'Flight:' Banshee can hover or fly at the speed of sound. Relationships *Thomas Cassidy - Cousin. *Charles Xavie/Professor X - Friend and mentor. *Moira MacTaggert - Friend and Teacher. *Darwin - Friend and teammate; deceased. *Alex Summers - Friend and teammate; deceased. *Hank McCoy - Friend and teammate. *Angel Salvadore - Friend and teammate turned enemy; deceased. *Sebastian Shaw - Enemy; deceased. *Riptide - Enemy. *Emma Frost - Enemy; deceased. *Azazel - Enemy; deceased. *Magneto - Former teacher turned enemy. *Mystique - Friend and teammate turned enemy. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (3 films) **X-Men: First Class'' (First appearance) - Caleb Landry Jones **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (Mentioned only) **''X2: X-Men United'' (Name seen only) Behind the scenes *Irish actor Robert Sheehan was originally cast as the character but dropped out due to commitments to Misfits. Trivia *In the comics, Banshee is from Ireland, in the film, Cassidy is American. *A ginger mutant with a gag on is seen in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, it was assumed that this mutant was Banshee. However, Banshee is said to have died before the events of X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *In the comics, Siryn is his daughter. However, Banshee died before 1973 making it almost impossible for the film version to be his daughter. Gallery ''X-Men:First Class'' BansheeWhistle-XMFC.png|Sean demonstrates his power Landry Jones Cassidy.jpg|Sean arriving at Xavier's mansion. Banshee Screaming.jpg|Sean screaming. BansheeFirstFlyingAttempt-XMFCds.png|Sean's failed first attempt at flying Banshee Flying.jpg|Sean flying for the first time. BansheeXFC.jpg|Banshee ready for action. bansh.png Picturjjoj.jpg|Banshee in the Blackbird. BansheeFlying1-XMFC.png|Banshee flying into battle. BansheeFlying2-XMFC.png BansheeSonar-XMFC.png|Banshee uses his ability under water BansheeScream-XMFC.png|Banshee screams at Angel See Also *Banshee Category:X-Men characters Category:X-Men members Category:Three Mile Island prisoners Category:People impersonated by Mystique Category:Heroes Category:Fathers Category:Mutants Category:Class 3 mutants Category:Characters with Flight Category:Earth-10005